


It's really not that complicated

by Asamijaki



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Lawless quiere ir a ver las flores de cerezo, esto no sería tan complicado si sólo fuera por las flores.





	It's really not that complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/gifts).



> Esto está ubicado más o menos en la versión del anime(?)  
> Por lo que no contiene spoilers del manga.  
> Angie, le dije que todos mis Lawlicht serán para usted y así será.

Hyde suspira por quinta vez ese día, las entradas del último concierto de Licht en Japón se habían vendido como pan caliente, lo cual implica que la gira del gran pianista pronto llegará a su fin. Hasta ahora, debido a la pelea contra Tsubaki, habían dejado de lado el verdadero motivo para estar en el país del sol naciente. 

Lawless siempre ha sido un romántico, quería presenciar uno de los eventos más hermosos de Japón, aquel que los turistas amaban visitar, y los mismos nipones apreciaban tanto una vez por año. Un evento que marcaba toda una nación.

Así es, el florecer de los árboles de cerezo.

Habían llegado en una época del año sumamente oportuna (o más bien, llegaron por su prolongada estadía), mañana comenzaría ese singular evento, donde las calles se llevarían de parejas y pétalos sonrosados que bailaban con la brisa primaveral.

La codicia era parte de su ser, y no sé conformaba con ir por si mismo, (además de la clara regla de no poder alejarse mucho tiempo de su Eve). ¡Por supuesto!, podía usar eso a su favor y chantajearlo (aunque terminaría con unas buenas patadas), o podría engancharlo mencionando algunos animales. Pero Lawless quería que Licht fuera por y con él. 

No sabía en qué momento se había sometido en la necesidad de que su ángel le prestara otro tipo de atención, tal vez cuando los encerraron la primera vez, o cuando su dije se había roto; sin embargo, era claro que Licht no tenía intereses de ese tipo en general. 

Su Eve era una persona un tanto extraña, podía ser increíblemente genial y violento en un momento, y un segundo después era alguien tan ingenuo como un niño pequeño. 

Era un prodigio musical, y a la vez en temas como la amistad o el afecto romántico parecía ser un principiante de primera.

—Solo deberías decirle —, opina Hugh, tomando un sorbo de su té, mientras se relaja un poco.

—No es tan simple, Old Child —, Hyde se desparrama por la mesa, lloriqueando. 

—Que molestia —, suspira Kuro, aún en su forma felina, acostado a un lado —, realmente no es tan complicado.

—Lichtan no es como Mahiru, Nii-san —, sigue el servamp de la codicia, jugando con el poco polvo de la mesa. 

Los chicos estaban en las aguas termales del local de Tetsu, sabían que pronto el par de codicia se despediría de los demás, así que se reunieron ahí. 

Y ahí estaba los hermanos, soportando una de las crisis de Lawless. Una crisis de un sentimiento que al parecer apenas daba cuenta que está ahí, aunque para sus similares era un asunto tan inminente como obvio. Y es que bien, si analizaban el pasado de codicia, él ya había experimentado la tragedia de enamorarse de su Eve, y más tarde perder ese amor. 

Pese a que los lazos que forman a partir del contrato son fuertes, hay veces en que algo más puede ser aún más poderoso. Sleepy Ash teorizó sobre esto, cuando Tsubaki quebrantó el objeto de su contrato y el lazo entre ambos se mantenía. 

Esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

—Como digas —Pereza bosteza sin muchas ganas, realmente piensa que su hermano hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua. 

A veces quería ser como Mahiru para hablar de esos temas adecuadamente; cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, Kuro no era un gran conocedor, mucho menos sabría cómo explicar el morbido intento de idea que tenía de ello. 

—A veces no sé cómo leer a mi Lichtan —, se sigue quejando el rubio —, es muy violento, aunque puede llegar a ser muy cariñoso cuando estoy en mi otra forma, ¡Una persona no puede acariciar del todo a un erizo, ¿saben?! 

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que la gente te considera lindo —, Orgullo se acomoda el monóculo y sopla el humo de su té. 

—Soy lindo en todas mis formas —, murmurar Lawless, demasiado sumergido en su miseria para notar que la puerta corrediza se ha abierto. 

—Difiero —, Licht se está secando un poco el cabello, cuando se sienta al lado de su servamp, se centra en su tarea sin prestarle mucha atención.

El silencio en la mesa apareció tan rápido como el pianista, el vampiro del orgullo observa al rubio con insistencia, ambos tienen un tipo de discusión con la mirada, hasta que Mahiru y Tetsu vuelven también. 

La conversación no se hace esperar, esta gira alrededor de los planes de los usuarios en los próximos meses, parece ser que Tetsu está algo indeciso en la escuela que quiere como preparatoria, Mahiru dice que su tío volverá pronto y Licht realmente no dice mucho. 

Lawless sabe ya los planes. Después de su último concierto en Japón pasarían una última noche en el hotel y tomarían el primer vuelo hacia Alemania. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Todoroki volvía a su casa, y ofrecería unos conciertos ahí durante unos meses más. Hyde aún no quería pensar del todo en lo que pasaría en ese entonces, él no conocía a la familia de su Eve y sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pisaría ese país. Debería desempolvar su vocabulario alemán. 

—¿Mañana? Creo que mi hermana quería que la acompañara a ver las flores de cerezo —Es Tetsu que comenta de casualidad, realmente Avaricia no había prestado atención a la conversación hasta ese momento. 

—Ah, desde mi apartamento casi no se ven —, lamenta Mahiru —, el año pasado quedé de ir con Sakuya y mis amigos, pero… 

—Oh, ¿Flores de cerezo? —interrumpe Lawless sin mucho disimulo. Kuro pone los ojos en blanco y orgullo se da una palmada en la frente, Tetsu le pregunta a este último si está bien. 

Aunque la tonalidad de Hyde era una señal obvia para su eve, este realmente parecía tener oídos sordos, estaba ocupado acariciando a pereza como para prestar atención a lo demás (cuando Kuro se encontraba en forma de Gato, era como un imán para el pianista).

El rubio miraba a su amo con insistencia, pero por más que pasarán los segundos, el azabache realmente parecía no darse cuenta. Al final Codicia suspira y se levanta para ir a tomar aire. Las cigarras cantan y la brisa nocturna acaricia su piel, la luna se ve a lo alto del firmamento, Hyde deja caer su peso sobre el barandal que da vista al jardín.

No le importa mucho lo que los demás piensen, pero quería que al menos Licht lo notara esta vez, ¿Cómo podía ser tan distraído para esas cosas? ¿Realmente era tan complicado solo ser directo? 

No, no lo era. Lawless no era de esa forma, no era inseguro. No obstante, tenía miedo, había sido completamente sincero con sus sentimientos una vez y Ofelia había muerto. 

Demonios. 

En el fondo sabía qué era, aún así, solo sacarlo a sus pensamientos era suficientemente deprimente para hacerlo suspirar. 

—Los demonios no tienen alma, así que no hay qué escape en tus suspiros —, es el acostumbrado tono de Licht, el pianista camina y se apoya en el barandal de pino. 

—¿Los ángeles tienen alma? —pregunta al aire. Es raro que el Eve de codicia no respondiera a algo como ello. El rubio siente sus lentes caer sobre el puente de su nariz, lo acomoda de inmediato. 

La noche es lo suficientemente fría para erizar su piel, y lo suficiente cálida para abochornarle.

—¿Quieres quedarte en Japón? —La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, ¿De dónde sacó esa idea su dulce (violento) ángel? Es decir, si, aquí estaban sus hermanos, pero no es que le tuviera un especial cariño a la tierra del sol naciente. Hyde estaba tan sorprendido que su mente se demora en conectar con su cuerpo, y Todoroki sigue con sus cuestionamientos libremente —, no sé cómo romper del contrato, pero puedo hacerlo, porque soy un…

—Lichtan —, interrumpe él. Tiene que parar sus palabras, porque cada sílaba es una estaca en el pecho —, ¿Quieres romper nuestro contrato? Es decir, sé que al principio prácticamente te obligué, pero… 

—¿No es eso lo que has tratado de decirme los últimos días? —, interroga el Eve de avaricia, realmente confundido. 

Lawless ni siquiera quiere pensar en qué pudo haberse interpretado mal, porque se complicaría aún más. 

Las cosas a veces son tan complicadas y a la vez tan simples… 

Hyde roza con sus dedos el metal de su dije, siente el roce helado con su cálida piel, hay un sentimiento familiar en su pecho. El miedo sigue ahí, pero la presencia de su Eve disipa muchas ataduras. 

—Te quiero —, Libera al final, sin preámbulo alguno —, quería ir a ver las flores de cerezo contigo, porque te quiero, quiero seguirte a donde vayas, quiero estar contigo. 

El rubio no se atrevió a ver el objetivo de sus pensamientos en ese momento, no tiene idea alguna de lo que pensaría el pianista ante tal declaración. Sin embargo, sus palabras eran sinceras y claras como el agua, tan claras como lo estaban en su corazón. 

Tal vez carecía de la pasión que tanto guardaba, pero el furor de sus sentimientos goteaba en cada poro de su piel, en un asfixiante ambiente. Solo tenía que decirlo y así fue, sin adornos, tal cual. 

Cuando sus nervios llegan al límite, Lawless observa de reojo a su amo. El chico solo mira con atención el pasillo contiguo, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver ahí. Parece que el azabache nota su mirada, porque enseguida es correspondida. El corazón de Avaricia da un vuelco. 

—Le diré a Crantz que reserve otro vuelo un día después del concierto —, comenta de la nada Licht. Sus ojos vuelven a escapar a un lugar sin ubicación exacta.

El pianista le mira fugazmente de nuevo y espera el asentimiento de su Servamp. El joven prodigio solo responde silencioso, volviendo adentro con los demás. 

¿Qué había sido eso? 

Hyde sabía que Licht nunca podría hablar de eso fácilmente, aunque le entregará el corazón abierto. Pero realmente no había un rechazo como tal. Todoroki iría a ver las flores con él, y ni siquiera Lawless sabía el verdadero significado de eso. 

Posiblemente las cosas no eran tan complicadas, tal como lo había dicho su hermano mayor. Al menos eso quería creer. 

Algo en su corazón se había vuelto cálido, y sea lo que sea, era una buena sensación.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué hice esto, pero quería usar el prompt del título (?) Ahhhhh


End file.
